a new outfit and new love
by lolloverlollil
Summary: White diamond from Steven universe wanted to show Steven how much she has changed by making other gems shine and be the center of attention like her, so she uses gem robots to give Pearl and Lapiz a full makeover against their will and they end up with the same dress, heels, nails, and makeup that White diamond is wearing, Pearl and Lapiz are not happy about their new looks


_**requested by JBlaser**_

_**new outfits and new love**_

* * *

Pearl was being escorted to a cell by a Milky Quartz and Jasper. "Let me go!" Pearl demanded, but she was ignored. "If you don't I'll personally make sure that you won't see another day." She was thrown into the cell.

"Pearl?" a voice next to her cell spoke. Pearl knew the voice.

"Lapis?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah," Lapis said.

Two robots dropped into their cells and started to speak. "Hello, your probably wondering what's going on. All questions will be answered." the robots said in unison. The robots started to undress the two gems.

"Hey!" Pearl shouted as she was undressed.

"Stop!" Lapis yelled as she too was undressed.

The robots ignored their yells and continued working. With the two gems undressed the robots pulled out two dresses that looked the same, and they started to force the dresses on.

Once the dresses were on the robots started putting makeup on Pearl and Lapis. the robots then released Pearl and Lapis from their cells. "My diamond wishes to see both of you," the robots said before disappearing.

Lapis and Pearl looked at each other. They were wearing the same dress. It was knee-length and was strapless.

"I haven't worn something like this in 5,000 years," Pearl said as she looked at herself.

"This reminds me too much of the time I was trapped in the mirror," Lapis said as she looked at Pearl. "Which I still won't forgive you for keeping me in there."

"Lapis I told you that I didn't know that you were in there," Pearl said as she looked at Lapis.

"Yes you did," Lapis yelled as she flung her arms.

"Okay, I did know that you were in there, Rose ordered me to keep you in that mirror," Pearl said as she looked down. "I wanted to set you free, I truly did."

"Pearl," Lapis said as she walked up to the pale gem, "I know it's hard for you since you're a Pearl, and you have to follow orders." Lapis tried to reach for Pearl's hand.

"I hurt you," Pearl said as she pulled away from Lapis, "I let you suffer. Anyways come on we have to get out of here."

"Fine," Lapis said as she watched the pale gem walk away. She had no idea that the renegade felt that way. Lapis didn't know how to think after hearing that, but she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and she followed Pearl.

* * *

After what seemed like hours Pearl and Lapis made it to a door.

"Pearl, aren't you going to open it?" Lapis asked as she stood next to Pearl.

"Oh, and do the thing I spent 5,000 years avoiding," Pearl said sarcastically as she opened the door. Pearl walked through the door and was about to shut it but stopped. "There, happy?"

As soon as Lapis walked through the door. it shut. "Pearl…," Lapis said before she was cut off.

"What! Do you want me to stand three steps behind you? Well fine." Pearl snapped as she stood behind Lapis. "There, now I'm where a piece of dirt belongs."

"Pearl," Lapis tried again but was cut off again.

"Yes, my Lapis," Pearl said as she gave Lapis a glare that could shatter any gem.

This didn't go unnoticed by the blue gem. 'There's so much hatred in her eyes.' Lapis thought as she continued walking.

* * *

Two doors opened for Pearl and Lapis. "Finally, please do come in," White Diamond's voice came from the other side of the wall.

Lapis walked in and noticed that Pearl wasn't following her. "Pearl? Come on," Lapis said as she grabbed Pearl's hand.

"Don't touch me," Pearl said as she pulled her arm free.

"Pearl?" Lapis asked as she looked at the pale gem.

"Just go on without me," Pearl said as she backed away from Lapis.

"Okay," Lapis said as she walked into the room.

* * *

Lapis walked out of the room and looked at Pearl. "Pearl," Lapis said as she sat down next to the pale gem.

"So what did she say?" Pearl asked as she looked up at Lapis.

"She was just trying to show Steven that she _changed_," Lapis said as she wrapped an arm around Pearl.

"So can we take this stuff off?" Pearl asked as she leaned into Lapis's touch.

"Yeah, but can I be honest with you?" Lapis asked as she looked at Pearl.

"Yes,"

"You look cute in this dress," Lapis said as she started to blush.

Pearl blushed as she looked at Lapis. "So do you."

* * *

_**End**_


End file.
